Pink Lions and Brown Bears
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: Faberry fluff... for now. Rachel and Quinn having their first date ever. Post Graduation.
1. Getting ready

**Getting ready**

She looked at the slightly tinted bath tub on her right which she had leant over earlier while her hair bled pink. She'd clean it later; she couldn't be bothered now and had other things to do. She turned to her mirror and stared in to her hazel eyes as she carefully applied the practised made up face. She used a slightly different eye shadow tonight though, this one was dark jade green and completely comprised of glitter, it made her eyes seem greener and slightly pretty. She hadn't done much with her lips, just a raspberry tint to compliment her hair. She cracked a smile that she seldom saw in the mirror. The girl looked at herself and for the first time in a long time she liked what she saw; now she just prayed her date did too.

* * *

She sat at her vanity desk rushing out her chocolate hair; she'd kept it straight because it was classic and not too much of a fuss for a supposedly low key outing. It was anything but low key in her mind though. She'd been waiting without even knowing for this day to arrive and now that she knew it was here she was going to look her best. The girl had only put a hint of eyeliner and mascara on her upper eyelids and had gone for a slightly reddish lipstick that suited her skin tone, not too much but just enough to highlight what she hoped was already there. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled her practised smile of pleasure in her appearance but she c0ouldn't help but wonder if her date would like how she looked.

* * *

Pink was a hard colour to coordinate clothes with but the girl made it work. Her date will probably have dressed up a bit so she would too. She flicked through her wardrobe; it had once been full of pastels and whites but now it crammed full of black and vivid colour. It was her true nature but more toned down from when she had first discovered the look. She paused at a blue velvet dress, she'd picked it up at a flea market, it was strapless and clinged to her nicely. She pulled it out and held it up to her body, this was the one. She threw a charcoal cardigan over it to make it less formal and sexual and pulled on her black tights and grey heeled boots. She did a final once over in the mirror and remembered a last minute detail. She rushed to her jewellery box and pulled out a pink chain with a single small gold star charm. It had been a leaving present and it was the most precious thing she owned.

* * *

The girl had an outfit planned for two weeks now, practically from the moment she was asked. It was a red dress with faux pearls systematically dotted over the bodice and lining the sweetheart neckline. It was a real find and she had snatched it up as soon as she clapped eyes on it a few weeks after moving to New York. She'd never found a place to wear it but tonight definitely seemed to be the night. She had a small, lightweight cardigan in case it got chilly later on and complimenting ballet pumps. She had one last check in the mirror as she put on a necklace with a blue chain and a single small gold star charm. It had been a reminder to herself of what she was – a star – and it was the most precious thing she owned.

* * *

The pink girl arrived before the brunette, which was unusual, and waited, nervously at the table, fiddling with her hands. She clasped and unclasped them repeatedly and inspected her nails then drummed the table while looking at other customers. A voice came from the door and the pink girl focused on the new arrival immediately.

"Rachel Berry, I'm here for the reservation I made for two for 7 o'clock." She spoke precisely at a slightly startled concierge who proceeded to lead her to the table. The pink girl smiled the happiest smile she had for a long time as she stood up.

"Rachel," she breathed.

"Quinn," beamed back Rachel, wondering if she should go in for a hug, "I see you've gone pink again!"

Quinn chuckled as they took their seats after their non-contact, "Yes, it just feels right."

Everything felt right tonight.


	2. Getting to know you again

_**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback! Not sure how long this is going to be as a story but I hope you all like it :)**_

* * *

**Getting to know you again**

"That's great!" enthused Quinn on hearing the news that Kurt had been accepted for NYADA starting in the fall. It was great to hear how everyone was doing. Quinn had only really kept in touch with the other two members of the unholy trinity and Rachel, she sort of talked to Mercedes and Sam but the conversations were fleeting and a bit superficial. Everyone had changed through the twelve months post McKinley; Santana had stayed in Ohio to help Brittany and had got a job being a singer in one of the clubs, she was doing well, Finn seemed to be thriving in the army, Mike was dancing his way round Chicago, Puck's LA pool cleaning business was booming and Mercedes was working on some albums as a backing singer while exploring her own stuff. It was great to hear about them but all Quinn really wanted to hear about was Rachel.

Quinn had told her every detail about Yale while answering never ending questions. Yes, she had settled in well. Yes she had made friends. No, no one was being mean to her. No, she wasn't in the cheerios there. Yes, she still kept up her singing and dancing but just in her bedroom. It seemed like Rachel was desperate for every new piece of information that she could gather about Quinn, it made Q smile.

* * *

Rachel wasn't going to stop until she knew Quinn was definitely happy where she was. It was very important that she was in the right learning environment and that she still had an active extracurricular and social life to give her a well-rounded image. The singer had been overjoyed when she got a text from Quinn saying that she was coming to New York for a few weeks in the summer. It had initially come as a small surprise when Quinn had then asked her on a date, albeit an informal one, but when Rachel had begun to think about it she rather liked the idea.

The relationship that the ex-head cheerleader and herself shared was very unique and had blossomed from the moment they realised they had more in common than they thought. Looking back on it, Rachel had always been close to Quinn and Quinn had been very protective over her especially when it came to the men in her life. Really, this all made perfect sense and Rachel Berry was not one to shy away from affection or stupid labels put upon her by the rest of the world.

The conversation had come to a natural pause. Quinn was looking at her and Rachel ducked her head down and smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of straight brown hair behind her ear. She blushed a little; the look in the pink lion's eyes was so adoring and comforting, it filled Rachel with butterflies and bubbles of anticipation and excitement.

"You look stunning tonight," hummed Quinn, "You really do."

Rachel blushed even more. "You look gorgeous as well, you always did. I like your necklace," the singer smiled cheekily. It had been her leaving present to Quinn.

Quinn laughed, "I'm glad! I didn't know you had a matching one" she said gesturing at the diva's similar jewellery. Rachel blushed again; she'd got it so that she could remind herself of what she was but also to remind her of how Quinn had affected her life in so many ways and how she was now affecting her once again.

* * *

"Quinn…" Rachel hesitated, "where are you staying in New York?" Q almost missed the question, lost in her own thoughts about how beautiful Rachel looked when she blushed and how lovely she looked tonight.

"I rented an apartment seeing as I'm here for nearly a month," she stated cheerily but then the ex-head cheerio had a light bulb moment, "it's a bit small and I'm sharing with someone quite weird. I've only paid for the first week. Why?"

It was almost too much to think that maybe Rachel was about to offer something that Quinn had sort of fancied for a while. She watched the diva's face light up.

"Would you like to come stay with me? I have an apartment all to myself. It is much but it's big enough for two, I have a guest room which you can use, if you wanted to that is…" The brown bear tailed off in uncertainty.

"I would love to. I'll move in on Friday if you want, then you have two days to prepare."

"That would be perfect!" The brunette beamed across the table. It was the best smile in the world and Quinn would be seeing a lot more of it in the next three weeks.

Everything was perfect to her.


	3. Getting to see inside your little world

**Getting to see inside your little world**

Rachel sat on the edge of the sofa full of the bubbles and butterflies that hadn't gone away since her date. The evening had gone very well indeed, Quinn was a perfect lady and walked her back to her apartment block and then gave her a kiss that was just a little close to the singer's mouth when they finally parted. Rachel had had the best night she'd had in a long time; it had been perfect. She was also extremely flattered that Quinn Fabray, her once arch nemesis and head cheerleader then close acquaintance now friend, wanted to stay in her apartment for the duration of her stay in New York this summer.

Rachel had already phoned Quinn several times to check dietary requirements, allergies, potential problem situations and living arrangements. She may have been overly cautious but Rachel wanted everything to be perfect.

So far today she had cleaned the apartment twice and that was how she finally came to some sort of rest on the sofa; she couldn't clean anymore and she had already prepared the welcome batch of cookies thus she had nothing to do but wait for her highly anticipated guest.

Ten minutes later, at 6:37pm, the doorbell rang and Rachel rushed to greet it's heavenly sound.

* * *

The apartment block was nice, clean, and as Quinn noted earlier it got cleaner the closer she got to Rachel's apartment. The door was painted a shade of greige, not dissimilar from any other door in the block, but Q knew without a doubt that it was the diva's apartment because just under the apartment number there was a small sticker – a gold star.

As soon as she rang the doorbell Quinn heard the patter of socks against a wooden floor and the door presently opened to reveal a practically glowing Rachel with her megawatt smile at its brightest. Quinn returned the smile as best she could, knowing she could never outshine the girl standing opposite. They stood there in silence and just smiled, soaking up each other's presence. The singer smelt of strawberry and lemon, very fruity and natural but an unusual mix that made it stand out; Quinn inhaled deeply and let out a sigh accompanied with yet another smile.

"Shall I come in?" she chuckled at the brown eyed girl. A flicker, almost like she was being brought out of a trance, passed on Rachel's face.

"Of course! How rude of me! Please, come in" she laughed in return. The singer had mellowed in the year that separated her from McKinley and it suited her more even though Quinn had an affection for her slightly-crazed perfectionism.

The apartment was spotless and a little too clean. The pink haired woman could just picture Rachel zooming around the floor on all fours with cloths attached to her knees, elbows, feet and hands zooming about like one of those Japanese cartoons. Q chuckled to herself; it seemed like just the thing Rachel would do.

* * *

Rachel took Quinn round every nook and cranny of the apartment; the kitchen, eating space and lounge could be seen instantly so they didn't require much detailing. After fully explaining the eating area, kitchen and lounger, she took Quinn to the door in the utmost right corner of the open plan room and let her in.

"This will be your bedroom," instructed Rachel, guiding Quinn in to the pristine room, "the door on this wall in the other corner is my room and then the door next to that is the bathroom. Do you want me to leave so you can unpack?" she asked, her hand still clutching the door handle.

"If you don't mind, it'll be boring watching me" smiled Quinn. Rachel nodded an affirmative and left the room closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she leant against the door frame for support, Quinn liked the apartment and she was actually staying here; this made Rachel a lot happier than it probably should have done.

* * *

Quinn dropped her bags on the floor, fell back on the perfectly made bed and let out all the air she had in her and smiled. She lay on the cool sheets in totally relaxation for a minute or two just absorbing the information and the rooms and Rachel; her smile got bigger.

She rolled over and reached for her bags, she got them by the tip of her fingers and dragged them towards her. She unzipped the first of four and took out a photo frame. She sat up and looked at it while she recalled the memories attached with it and sighed happily. Quinn placed it on the left-hand night stand and looked at the unholy trinity in their final New Directions outfits. They were all beaming at the camera; Q in the middle with her arms round Brittany and Santana who were holding hands behind her back. They had posed but were caught mid-laugh from something the photographer said.

There was a small quarter circle of flesh in the top left hand corner, a finger, which belonged to the photographer – one Miss Rachel Berry. Brittany had been one of the first to see the developed photo so she drew a unicorn on the flesh patch and labelled it Rachel; at first Quinn was annoyed but it added to the photo and made it even more precious to her. It went with Q wherever she stayed.

"Well girls," the ex-head cheerleader whispered to the photograph with a small smile, "looks like I'm about to embark on an adventure."


	4. Getting cleaned up for the day ahead

**Getting cleaned up for the day ahead**

Quinn's release was the shower; if she'd had a bad day or she was just really stressed, she'd take a shower. It was there she could let loose and sing without judgement, after all, everyone sings in the shower so no one can really ask you to stop. She loved to sing ballads that belted a bit at the end, they always made her feel like she could do anything she wanted to.

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down_

Q sang and felt liberated as her vivid hair clung to her face like the soap suds clung to her body. She smiled and turned the water off as the last of the bubbles swam down the drain. She wrapped herself in her favourite towel and then thought about leaving the bathroom.

She knew Rachel was up, she'd heard her exercising next door about half an hour before Quinn had decided to have a shower, up until that point she had slept well but she didn't mind being woken up by the faint sound of an exercise bike, she would have woken up soon anyway.

Quinn checked herself in the mirror on her tiptoes; Rachel should be in the lounge by now and the pastel punk's towel just about covered her ass. Q was going to get her girl; she just wasn't going to do it directly. She was all about planting seeds then leaving them to grow.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the sofa that faced the TV, flicking through the things she'd recorded to see if there was anything she fancied watching this morning when Quinn emerged from the bathroom. She walked straight past Rachel and in to her room, pausing at the door. The singer had never seen more perfect legs but that was beside the point, that towel was frightfully short and Quinn's hair was sticking up all over the place a bit like a lion mane. Q turned around and Rachel realised she must look a bit like a rabbit in headlights staring at her flatmate's legs.

Quinn's face looked as if vegan butter wouldn't melt as she smiled at the girl on the sofa.

"Morning" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Morning lion head" Rachel retorted pleasantly, trying to get her cool back. Quinn attempted to look at her hair, moving her head backwards and sideways to try and see what she looked like, upon giving up she looked at the diva on the sofa and growled before heading in to her room and shutting the door behind herself.

Rachel was mildly stunned by the growl but quite liked it like she might like Quinn's legs if she were that way inclined, which she isn't. Quinn's a very pretty girl and she works out which keeps her in good shape, so obviously it was only natural for Rachel to admire her body, wasn't it?

The singer heard her flatmate half singing 'Like a bridge over troubled water' in her room, it was good, her voice was better now that it had had a chance to age, obviously it was still not as good as Rachel's own but it was still very much improved from its high school state. The brown eyed girl tiptoed over to the door to see if she could hear any clearer than on the couch and the singing stopped, Rachel didn't move a muscle.

"Rach?" came Quinn's muffled voice, right on the other side of the door, "Are you there?"

"Yeah…" said Rachel, trailing off a little in embarrassment, she blushed and the shade of pink grew as she heard Quinn chuckle from the other side of the wood. "You're a very good singer Quinn." The laughter stopped almost abruptly.

* * *

Quinn smiled at the slightly worn wood of the door.

"Thanks Rach…" The other girl would never know how much the compliment meant to the Yale student.

"It's alright, lion head" called the singer. Q heard her footsteps move away from the door and stop as she reached the sofa. She sat sown on the edge of her bed and sighed, rubbing her out of control pink mane in happy contentment.

"One day Rachel Berry, I'll get you to be my lion queen…" she sighed to herself.

"What?" shouted Rachel in a strangled voice from the other room.

"Nothing!" called back Quinn, inwardly and outwardly cringing, next time she soliloquised she would have to make sure she was out of ear shot.


	5. Getting a bit more than jealous

_**A/N: This one's a bit longer and slightly more steamier than previously. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Getting a bit more than jealous**

Rachel watched with the eyes of a hawk as Quinn unlocked the door and trudged through at 9am in the morning. She was still in last night's outfit: figure hugging LBD, black heels and a half made-up face. The pink headed zombie shuffled about not seeming to notice Rachel's presence. It was one thing to not come home after a night out but it was another thing to ignore Rachel Berry. She cleared her throat and the punk's head snapped in her direction, a look of shock and guilt taking hold of her perfect features.

"Good morning Quinn," clipped Rachel, "so how was last night?"

* * *

The night before:

_Quinn checked herself in the mirror one last time, she was looking good, she knew because she could see her flat mate checking her out in the mirror. Q smiled, said goodbye to Rachel and headed out. It had been ages since she'd seen the other two thirds of the unholy trinity and they were in New York for one night only so time was scarce._

_They met up at a big gay bar in the city, Santana had been allowed to choose the venue after much bitching and moaning about how Q would choose somewhere boring, and Quinn couldn't be more excited. She stood outside Scandalous and looked up and down the street to see if she could spot her friends before they spotted her; then she heard Santana's less than dulcet tones:_

_"Oi, Pinkie!" came from behind her and she was engulfed in a laughing, monster hug from both sides as Brittany and Santana attacked her. It was a wonder the three girls didn't end up on the floor._

_"Interesting venue Santana…" said Q, arching one eyebrow to show her intrigue, this wouldn't have been the kind of bar she had put Santana down for._

_"I know someone dancing here!" chimed in Britt "She's really cool and totally hot." Quinn smiled; Brittany certainly did drift towards the better looking girls but always stuck by Santana's side. They were a cute couple. Brittany grabbed on to the Latino's arm and bounced up in down in excitement, raring to go in, and Santana rolled her eyes before smiling at the ex-head cheerio._

_"Anyway Q, now that you've left Lima, you can practically smell the gay on you!" Quinn blushed and tried to protest but it was useless and the other girls knew it. They all linked pinkie fingers like old times and headed in to the club for some fun._

* * *

"It was good…" croaked Quinn, who was distinctly hung over and avoiding Rachel's piercing eyes, something which did not escape Rachel's notice. The singer pursed her lips, she couldn't quite place her finger on a reason but, she wanted to make the punk squirm a little.

"So, how are Brittany and Santana?" Start off with an easy question and Q's relief was visible.

"Fine, same as always" she smiled quietly.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked and the panic on the punk's face was back.

* * *

_It was after the 5th round of shots and Santana dragging Brittany to the ladies for what would no doubt be something Quinn did not want to know about, that she met Samantha._

_Samantha was 20, medium build and height, had long brown hair and liked to sing. She was also in remarkably few clothes; in fact she was in pretty much no more than a jewelled bra and some really short shorts. She was also a really impressive flirter and Q was eating out of her hand within 10 minutes. Samantha was hot and Quinn was single, what harm could it do?_

_They laughed, danced, had more drinks and then repeated the cycle. Each time the laughs got louder, the dances got dirtier and the drinks were more intoxicating. It was when Quinn found herself grinding on Samantha's leg that they made eye contact that only meant one thing._

* * *

"You know, just went to some club where Britt knew a dancer." Rachel inspected Quinn's tired face, it was obvious to anyone who was mildly observant that something had happened which the girl was not revealing. There was a pause as the diva scrutinised her flatmate; Q went to go to the bathroom, presumably to clean herself from the layer of filth one can collect in the grimier parts of the city but Rachel stopped her.

"So, did you meet anyone?" asked the singer in false supportive tone.

* * *

_The cubicle door slammed behind the entwined women oblivious to all else but each other._

_SLAM – Quinn was up against the closed door, Samantha kissing all her visible skin and making sure that more was becoming seen to the naked eye with every second._

_BANG – Quinn felt her palms flat on the sides of the cubicle, trying to cling on to anything that would hold on the smooth plastic._

_Silence, except Quinn panting as Samantha finally dipped below the waistline of her underwear. She was good and Q knew she should have been focusing on her but her mind was full to the brim with something else._

* * *

"This one person," mumbled Quinn, once again avoiding Rachel's eye, "it sort of didn't work out…"

An unexpected smile broke on Rachel's face, she covered it with a look of concern masking her instant shame of taking joy in the fact that her friend had been unlucky in her night's endeavours.

"Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea!" chimed the brown haired girl.

"Too bad I'm a lion" sighed Quinn as she was finally released to her long awaited shower.

She didn't sing in this one, Rachel listened intently but all she heard was the sound of the running shower. This brought down her mood a little, Quinn always sang in the shower, why wasn't she singing today? Rachel lingered outside the door for a moment, wondering if she should ask if everything was okay with her roommate but she thought better of it and left her to soak in her own privacy.

* * *

_As the moments of passion came to its inevitable end there was one word that dripped from Quinn's lips in a whisper and hung in the air between herself and Samantha. The singer looked horrified and hurt before leaving the scene very quickly, Q felt like maybe she should have gone after her but she didn't._

_The rest of the night was spent locating her two best friends and then carrying Santana back to their hotel, the ex-head cheerleader crashed there for the night but she couldn't sleep._

* * *

Quinn's head was resting against the tiles in the shower, when had she become so weak? So volatile to emotion? When had feelings snuck upon her invincible armour and found a chink? She beat herself up with every word of every thought.

* * *

_As the moments of passion came to its inevitable end there was one word that dripped from Quinn's lips in a whisper hung in the air between herself and Samantha._

_"Rachel…"_


	6. Getting to fill the glass to the top

**Getting to fill the glass to the top**

Quinn lay back on her bed and just stared at the ceiling; it had been over a week since the Samantha situation but she just couldn't get past it. She felt dirty, like she'd cheated but that was impossible because she wasn't in a relationship with anyone. Q let out a sigh and rolled over on to her stomach and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone; thank god she had Santana on speed dial.

The phone rang three times before the Latino picked up.

"What's up, Q?" Santana never bothered with the small talk bullshit, Quinn liked it normally but she wanted to skirt round the topic on her mind as much as possible before opening up.

"Not much S, what about you?

"Please Tubbers, we both know you wouldn't have rung if you didn't need to get something off your tiny perty chest."

"Right, well it's about when you came to town last week…"

* * *

Rachel heard talking coming from Quinn's room so she assumed she must be on the phone to one of her friends but she was surprised when Q ventured out in to the open plan room to retrieve a bottle of wine and a large glass. Her flatmate gave her a half secretive half suspicious look which gave the diva the most peculiar feeling.

Obviously if Quinn's conversation was centred around her then she needn't hide it; Rachel had to become used to people talking about her but then again it could be some sort of family matter and it would be the height of bad manners to just barge in unannounced and listen in.

The singer distracted herself by putting on her Broadway workout DVD, it was a highly energetic dance workout that made you sing at the same time to really tone and tighten your body whilst exercising your voice. It came with three different workouts: 15 minute barbershop stop, 30 minute wicked workout and an hour long Bob Fosse bonanza it had only taken Rachel 2 days to work up to the bonanza, the DVD suggested at least two weeks but stars don't have that long to perfect routines.

After an hour of cabaret, high kicks and isolations Rachel paused and glanced over at Quinn's door, arms akimbo, it was unusal for her to be on the phone for this long especially when the diva was blasting classic jazz musicals, it had become a habit of Quinn's to watch Rachel dance, it was an advantage for Rachel because she always performed better in front of an audience and, if she said so herself, she did look quite good in her workout clothes and they made her feel attractive which emanated in to her perfected routines.

Rachel went over to the closed door and listened carefully.

"I'm going to do it. No, you can't stop me. I'm going to. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye. Bye Santana. Bye!" said Quinn slightly louder than she probably was expecting. Rachel tentatively knocked, something must be up with her roommate and she would do her best to fix it, while the door simultaneously swung open.

* * *

Quinn stood confronted with a mildly shocked looking Rachel almost nose to nose with her. She watched as Rachel narrowed her eyes on the empty wine bottle and discarded glass on the floor of her room and wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of fermented grapes that now clung to the punk like the pyjamas she'd changed in to for comfort. She looked in to Rachel's big brown eyes and knew that it was time, just like she'd said to Santana.

"Hello my brown bear" giggled Quinn reaching to brush a strand of hair from Rachel's face but missing by a few inches. Maybe she'd had slightly more wine than she thought.

"Hello my pink lion…" replied Rachel hesitantly, it was cute that she was playing along. She always played along for Quinn and she appreciated it; she'd been there with the baby and when Q was a skank and when she got in to Yale and everything, she was just always there. It made Quinn almost teary thinking about it.

This was the point where Quinn's body decided to lurch itself forward on to a Rachel a little bit.

"Quinn, I think you're a bit tipsy. Maybe you should go to bed a sleep it off" said the diva desperately trying to support her roommate's body weight on her arm. As Quinn struggled back up she shook her head in desperation.

"You don't understand Rach, I have to tell you!" whined the punk.

"Tell me what?" almost demanded Rachel but anyone could see she was trying to be gentle as she nudged the Yale student over on to her bed.

"How I feel!" declared Quinn with the utmost urgency, clutching to Rachel's top then looking down and deftly moving her fingers down to the waistline of the singer's pants before having them slapped away.

"How you feel about what?" snapped the diva, she was getting impatient now, she obviously didn't enjoy having an inebriated flat mate.

"YOU!"

* * *

Rachel blinked in stunned silence, she hadn't expected Quinn to cry out with such volume. In a split second she watched her friend crumple in to her sheets and tears start to trickle down her face. Being a naturally caring person Rachel stepped forward to comfort the crying girl but at the same time wasn't sure what was going on so stayed back. An angry but upset and loving face turned to look at her from the rumpled sheets.

"You, Rach, you. How I feel about you" cried the frustrated voice of the drunk. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so Q carried on at full speed, "I like you a lot Rachel, a lot a lot. And when I came here I thought I could make a go of it but then last week when I went out with Santana and Brittany I met this girl and she was just like you and I ended up in toilet cubicle with her." Rachel was shocked and confused as hell, why was the once high and mighty Quinn saying all this and why did the diva now feel slightly let down and disappointed? "But it didn't mean anything because all I wanted was you! I even said your name! She left pretty soon after that. Please Rachel, you have to give me a chance!"

Quinn reached towards her with both arms outstretched, grasping for her. Rachel could feel her eyes filling with tears as she raised her hand to her mouth but she couldn't cave in. She swallowed hard and blinked away the droplets of sadness.

"It is clear, Quinn, that you are more than a bit drunk and that you clearly don't know what you're saying. I think it's best if you get in to bed and sleep this off." And with that Rachel left the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Q curled up in her sheets and cried like a little child for the love she had lost. The night and darkness soon enveloped her and her sadness was quelled by a restless sleep; when she woke up she was clutching the small star necklace that was the most precious thing she owned.

* * *

Rachel walked calmly to her room and sat on her bed before falling backwards and just thinking. Had Quinn really meant all that stuff or was it just the wine talking? Her daddy had always told her that drunk mouths speak sober thoughts but Quinn couldn't possibly… could she? And if she did, was Rachel happy with that?

A tear fell down her check, in keeping with her dramatic nature, as she thought about the girl Quinn had mentioned; why did it hurt when she thought about it?

She cautiously opened her door and padded back through to the kitchen to get a glass of water from her special glass that Shelby gave her and all Rachel could hear was the sound of a distraught woman crying her heart out.

She filled the glass to the brim.


	7. Getting your head around it

**Getting your head around it**

Rachel looked at her digital radio clock, it was 2:37am, and she couldn't sleep. A million thoughts ran through her head simultaneously; it was hideous. Did she like Quinn? Did Quinn actually like her? Would seeing her now be taking advantage? It was tiring but not enough to send someone to sleep. The singer closed her eyes and just let the sounds of the apartment and the world outside flow over her for what seemed like an age.

She looked at her digital radio clock; it was 2:38am. The diva sat up decisively and swung her legs out of bed, pulled her silk Elizabeth Taylor inspired dressing gown over her and stood up as quietly as she could. She cursed her door as it creaked open and made a mental note to get someone in to fix it or oil it or whatever you do with doors as she padded over to her flatmate's door.

There she paused, as she often did, and considered knocking, just going in or turning back around and going to bed; after weighing up the options for a moment she went with option two – just going in.

Quinn slept like a starfish; limbs spread everywhere, and the sheet half removed from her body. It made Rachel smile, she had never thought of how Quinn would sleep but this seemed sort of fitting. For a while the singer just stood inside the doorway, looking at the sleeping girl. Quinn was beautiful when she slept, she was beautiful all the time. She was always, in the back of Rachel's mind, someone she wanted to get close to, maybe she had liked her all along and just not realised until now? The diva decided to take the plunge.

Rachel shrugged off her dressing gown on to the floor and carefully climbed in to the lion's den. She curled up under Quinn's arm and next to her belly, pulling the sheets up cautiously as she did so. For a moment the sleeping punk stirred, Rachel held her breath, but she only shifted a bit and closed her spread arm around her new bed mate as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The diva nuzzled in further and settled down.

Sleep came easily to her in Quinn's bed.

* * *

Quinn woke naturally, which was strange because usually she could hear Rachel's dance DVD or something by now, and blinked back to consciousness. She attempted to roll over to see what time it was but there was something heavy lying on her arm; the punk turned her pink mane to see the intruder only to see Rachel.

Q had been drunk but not drunk enough to forget what she'd done the night before and she certainly did not remember Rachel getting in to her bed. She didn't drink more after going to her room, did she? No, it was impossible, Quinn was not in the habit of keeping wine secreted in her room to drink by herself; she was many things but not some reclusive alcoholic.

Rachel slept like how you would imagine a bear cub to sleep, curled up and snuggled against something warm, in this case Quinn, and it was the perfect sight to wake up to. At Q's slight movement the sleeping singer stirred slightly only to nuzzle herself further in to the other girl's body which had been fortified with excess blanket that the punk had kicked off in the night. The light of Quinn's window gave Rachel an angelic, warm outline glow that was undisturbed by the blockage of the punk. The curtains were always open in Quinn's room because if the lion couldn't be soothed at night she would stare out on to whatever she could see and think about how others must be living their lives until she felt suitably tired. It also made for a nice natural wake up if Rachel didn't beat the sun to it.

The ex-head cheerleader smiled and, after a moment's thought, leant in and kissed the unconscious star on the nose. It was hard to restrain laughter when Rachel's hand then came up of its own free will to wipe the kiss away but Quinn knew it was there and that's all that mattered.

* * *

When Rachel finally stirred she was facing an empty side of the rumpled bed which came as a small surprise. She rolled over and raised her head to check the time on Quinn's clock, it was 10:23am, and the singer's head unceremoniously hit the pillow again before she spread herself over the remaining bed space.

It only occurred to her then that Quinn will have seen her in bed, sleeping. The plan had been to wake up at the normal time and remove herself from Quinn's bed and go back to her own room but that had obviously not happened. What must Quinn think of her? Rachel knew that if she woke up with someone, uninvited, in her bed then she would be asking herself a lot of questions!

The star was suddenly revitalised and grabbed her dressing gown from the floor as she headed swiftly to the door but she stopped quite abruptly when she found herself seeing Quinn in domestic bliss. The punk was still in her pyjamas but hovering over a pan; it smelt good.

The lion headed girl looked up and Rachel's head ducked down as her cheeks grew rosy and she tried to suppress her smile.

"Morning sleeping bear," sounded the cheery voice from the kitchen, "I'm making vegan pancakes for breakfast!"


	8. Getting in to bed and in to heart

_**A/N: A short, sweet chapter. I have a lot going on at the moment so there will probably be bigger gaps between updates. If you have any ideas for what ould happen in Quinn's last 12 days then message me because I'm always looking for inspiration!**_

* * *

**Getting in to bed and in to heart**

The mysterious appearance of Rachel in Quinn's bed was not mentioned for the next few days but she would always appear in the punk's room around 11 with 'problems' that meant she couldn't sleep in her own room.

At first Quinn had offered to sleep on the floor but Rachel was very insistent that she wanted to cause as little disruption to Quinn as possible and that she was perfectly fin sharing a bed with another girl.

It started with them keeping to separate sides of the bed but as they entered the start of Q's third week at Rachel's they slept fully entwined with each other. This, of course, delighted Quinn. It signalled that she was getting closer to her object of desire, that she may return the unsoberly spoken words that drifted in and out of the Yale student's mind. It was also constantly filled with the thought that she was leaving at the end of next week for some time with her mother in Ohio and this was hard to dismiss; Quinn was only here for 12 more days.

* * *

Rachel was also acutely aware that Quinn would be leaving soon. She wasn't quite sure why she was so obsessed with Quinn's departure date; she had had many friends stay and then return to where they came from, why should this be any different?

The diva was just beginning to face the music, she didn't want Quinn to leave, but what could she do? She couldn't just admit that since the fateful night where Quinn had made a drunken confession, Rachel had been unable to stop thinking about the possibility of 'them' as in being a couple. It both intrigued and pleased her.

She had to keep reminding herself; her lion-head was only here for 12 more days.


End file.
